8
by Daisy Wicker
Summary: Christmas Eve 1975. The Doctor is invited to deliver a lecture at Cambridge University, England only to discover that academia has been infiltrated by an old adversary.


8

1 _Exterior. Night. Cambridge University Department of Geology. It is snowing heavily_. _The year is 1975_.

2 _Interior. Night. Hallway in darkness. The light of a torch. TUTTLE, the caretaker, walks cautiously along the corridor. He stops by a stairwell. A scratching sound comes from an upper floor. TUTTLE shines his torch into the darkness._

TUTTLE: Hello? Is anyone there?

_Scratching sound again. TUTTLE ascends to the next level._

3 _Interior. Night. First floor corridor. At the end of the corridor a faint bluish light illuminates the frosted glass panel of a door. TUTTLE walks towards the door. As we approach, we see the words __**Professor Stone **__etched on the glass. TUTTLE turns the door knob and opens the door._

4 _Interior. Laboratory. Room is in shadow but at a bench the hunched figure of PROFESSOR STONE is bent over a microscope. STONE looks up at the intrusion and blinks in the beam of the torchlight_.

STONE: Is that you, Tuttle?

TUTTLE: Professor Stone? Sorry, sir. Didn't know you were still here. (_Approaching_) What's that you've got there, professor?

STONE: Something of a find, Tuttle.

TUTTLE: Must be to keep a man from his family on Christmas Eve.

STONE: What was that?

TUTTLE: Christmas Eve, sir.

STONE: Oh, my goodness. Christmas Eve. What time is it?

TUTTLE: It's almost eight o'clock.

STONE: Eight? I shall be late.

TUTTLE: Late, sir?

STONE: The Newton Christmas lecture. Distinguished guest speaker. (_STONE pulls on his coat_). Can't be late.

TUTTLE: Take my bicycle, sir. It's outside, against the railings.

STONE: Good man, Tuttle. Now, don't touch any of this. Just turn off the lights and lock up, will you?

TUTTLE: Yes, sir.

_STONE exits with TUTTLE standing in the open doorway, looking after him. A blue glow from the work bench. The scratching sound again. TUTTLE turns his head to look back into the room._

5 _Exterior. Night. Snowy street under lamplight. STONE rides down deserted street_.

6 _Exterior. The Newton Lecture Hall. STONE rides up on his bicycle, dismounts and continues into the building at a run_.

7 _Interior. The Newton Lecture Hall. STONE runs up the wide staircase_.

8 _Interior. The Newton Lecture Hall. Foyer. PROFESSORS STARR, WOOD, PYKE, JUDGE, BUGG, BREWER, BUTCHER look to STONE as he comes up the stairs_.

STONE: Thank goodness. I thought I was late.

STARR (_consulting fob watch_): You are late, Professor. Eight minutes, to be precise.

WOOD: More to the point, our distinguished guest speaker hasn't arrived.

STONE: Train delayed?

PYKE _(consulting_ _a letter_): Letter of acceptance stipulated arrival by own mode of transportation.

WOOD: Which mode exactly?

PYKE (_consulting letter_): Not stipulated.

_WATKINS, an assistant, approaches the group_.

WATKINS: Excuse me, Professor. I think perhaps you should say a few words. The audience is becoming restless.

STONE: Me? Well, I …

JUDGE: Head of the committee.

BREWER: Only proper.

BUTCHER: A few words. Of reassurance.

STONE: Well, yes, of course.

9 _Interior. Night. Backstage. STONE peeks out between the curtains to see a packed lecture hall_.

10 _Interior. Night. Stage of lecture hall. STONE walks nervously to the podium. He surveys the room and clears his throat_.

STONE: My Lord Chancellor, Mr Chairman, Mr President, Mr Secretary, honored guests, gentlemen and, er, ladies …. Our speaker today needs no introduction. Nevertheless, as chairman of the committee for the Newton Society's annual Christmas lecture, it is incumbent on me to provide one. (_Pause_) The theme of our lecture this evening is Time, and so I am sure that you will all see the humorous side to the fact that our distinguished guest speaker is late. (_Laughs nervously_).

_From a distanced the sound of the TARDIS materializing. The audience looks to the back of the hall. THE DOCTOR appears at the back of the auditorium and runs down the steps towards the stage_.

THE DOCTOR: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

_THE DOCTOR jumps onto the stage and approaches the podium_.

THE DOCTOR: You're too kind. (_THE DOCTOR shakes hands with STONE.) _Apologies for the lateness of my arrival. Having a few issues with the materialisation transponder. Ended up in Massachusetts. Wrong university.

_STONE leaves the stage. THE DOCTOR turns to face the audience, puts both hands on the lectern_.

THE DOCTOR: Right. Time. What is it? What is it made of? And, more importantly, what does it smell like?

11 _Interior. Night. Museum corridor. TUTTLE on his rounds. Scratching sound again from the laboratory. TUTTLE approaches, opens the door._

TUTTLE: Professor? Is that you?

_As TUTTLE enters the room we observe him from an extreme low angle, with the ceiling above him. He walks into the room. POV shot from ceiling to indicate that something is observing TUTTLE from above_.

12 _Interior. Night. Museum corridor. A sound from the laboratory and a muffled cry. Scratching sound again_.

13 _Interior. Night. Stage of lecture hall. Close up of THE DOCTOR'S hand writing out a formula on the chalk board. Close up on DOCTOR who turns to lectern and addresses audience_.

THE DOCTOR: Right? Any questions?

_Shot of THE AUDIENCE, stunned. Reverse shot of THE DOCTOR standing in front of giant chalk board covered with formulae and calculations_.

THE DOCOR: (_clapping hands together_) Somebody said something about a buffet reception?

14 _Interior. Night. Brightly lit reception room full of people. CLOSE UP on a champagne bottle being uncorked. STONE fills the glasses of his seven colleagues and THE DOCTOR. During the rapid round of introductions there is much handshaking, arms over arms_.

STONE: A most thought provoking lecture, Doctor.

STARR: Indeed. May I introduce myself. Starr, Professor of Astronomy.

PYKE: Pyke, Ichthyology.

WOOD: Wood, Biology.

JUDGE: Judge, Law.

BUGG: Bugg, Entomology.

BREWER: Brewer, Physics.

BUTCHER: Butcher, Anatomy.

STONE: Most interesting. Yes, food for thought, indeed.

THE DOCTOR: Speaking of which. I'm a bit peckish. Any chance of a bite to eat? I only had a low fat yoghurt for breakfast.

STONE: Certainly.

_STONE steps back to reveal a table laid out with delicacies. As the following exchange takes place, THE DOCTOR and STONE walk the length of the table with THE DOCTOR sampling the food. STONE'S COLLEAGUES follow_.

STONE: I don't believe I am overly familiar with your work, doctor. What exactly is your field?

THE DOCTOR: Oh, a bit of this. A bit of that. Megalethic geology. Applied kinesiology. Timewave theory. Paneoptic cryopticism. Ologies and isms, mostly.

STONE: Have you published recently?

THE DOCTOR: Recently, no. On a bit of sabbatical. Travelling about. Here and there. My academic papers are in the archives of Gallifrey?

STONE: Gallifrey? Is that in Yorkshire? And what exactly is your connection to the Newton Society?

THE DOCTOR: Newton? Ah, yes. Good old Isaac. Good old Izzy.

STONE: Our founder, yes.

THE DOCTOR: (_picking up an apple and rubbing it on her sleeve_) Taught him everything I know. (_Pause_.) I mean, he taught me everything I know. About gravity. (_Raises hand holding apple and lets it drop into cupped palm. Then takes a bite_). But enough about me, professor. What have you been working on? (_Takes him arm_)

STONE: Well, since you ask, I have been studying sapphire crystal formations recently discovered in caves in the upper reaches of the Amazon.

THE DOCTOR: The Amazon? Fascinating area of biodiversity.

STONE: Are you familiar with the region?

THE DOCTOR: Only vaguely. I once accompanied the Emeritus Professor of Toxicology from the University of Uppsala on an expedition to the junction of the Ucayali and Maranon rivers. Extracting venom from the green anaconda. Ran in to a spot of bother when a race of giant -

_THE DOCTOR'S anecdote is interrupted before it can get started by GRAHAM'S shout from across the room_.

GRAHAM (_o/s_): Doctor! Doctor!

_GRAHAM makes his way through the press of people to the table._

GRAHAM: Doctor. Ryan and Yasmin said to come and get you to tell you that the Tardis's stabiliser is -. (_Distracted by the buffet_.) Oh, profiteroles!

STONE: I collected some excellent specimens, which I am in the process of analysing. If you'd care to visit my laboratory, I could show them to you.

THE DOCTOR: I would very much like that. When would be convenient? This is one of my PhD students. (_To GRAHAM_). What's that about the stabiliser?

GRAHAM (_with a mouthful of profiterole_): It's unstable.

STONE: Would the 28th suit you? Say at three o'clock?

THE DOCTOR: Perfect. The 28th. It's a date. Ha, ha. (_To GRAHAM_) Unstable? Did you redirect the plasma cortex to the omega gateway?

GRAHAM: Duh? Of course we did, but it's still showing 8.8 on the Prysek Scale.

THE DOCTOR: 8.8? Critical. Also symmetrical. Like a double helix. Professor, will you excuse me?

STONE: Oh, you're not leaving, are you, doctor?

THE DOCTOR: Needs must, I'm afraid. 8.8 on the Prysek Scale. We don't want to have an implosion of fractured dark matter. Not on Christmas Eve.

STONE: I'll see you on the twenty eighth? My department is on Cemetery Road.

THE DOCTOR: I look forward to it.

_THE DOCTOR and GRAHAM walk side by side to the exit, speaking to each other from the corners of their mouths_.

GRAHAM: What's that about the 28th?

THE DOCTOR: Sapphire crystals from the upper reaches of the Amazon. Or some such. Quite intriguing.

GRAHAM: What are we going to do till then? It's Christmas. Everything's closed.

_THE DOCTOR and GRAHAM exit_.

15 _Interior. Night. Staircase. THE DOCTOR and GRAHAM are climbing the stairs. They look up to the head of the stairs. The TARDIS stands there, but is flickering, like an image on a television screen with bad receptio_n.

16 _Interior. Night. Inside the TARDIS. RYAN and YASMIN are clinging to the main console as the whole room shakes. THE DOCTOR and GRAHAM enter. THE DOCTOR tries some instruments to no avail then gets on hands and knees to pull at a thick cable. All power goes out. THE DOCTOR replaces cable plug in its socket. Power comes back on with a whooshing sound. The room has stopped shaking_.

THE DOCTOR (_getting to her feet_): There. Fixed it.

RYAN: You just switched it off and on again.

THE DOCTOR: Works nine times out of ten.

YASMIN: Can we go home now?

GRAHAM: The doctor's got a date. On the 28th. So we've got to hang around here.

YASMIN: But what about _Strictly_?

THE DOCTOR: You two really don't get the concept of time travel, do you? Come on.

GRAHAM: Where to?

THE DOCTOR: Department of Geology on Cemetery Road. I have an appointment with Professor Stone.

GRAHAM: That's on the 28th.

THE DOCTOR: (_points to calendar display on console_) Like I said, not really getting the whole time travel thing.

17 _Exterior. Day. Cemetery Road. Bright sunny afternoon. Snow on the ground. THE DOCTOR, GRAHAM, YASMIN and RYAN walking in single file in that order_.

GRAHAM: Right, so, it's three days later, but we're in the same place? So moving forward in time, but standing still. Didn't know you could do that.

THE DOCTOR: Adventures in time and space. Not mutually dependent. Or exclusive. Forwards, backwards, sideways, round and round in circles.

GRAHAM (_singing_): That's the way the money goes.

YASMIN: (_singing_) Pop goes the weasel.

_THE DOCTOR halts, bringing the column to a standstill_.

YASMIN: What is it, doctor?

THE DOCTOR: Nothing. (_Shakes head_). Nothing. Here we are.

_18 Exterior. Day. The Geology Department. They climb the steps to the front door. THE DOCTOR tries the door. It's locked_.

GRAHAM: Told you. It's Christmas. Everything's closed.

THE DOCTOR: Seems a shame since we've come all this way. (T_akes out sonic screwdriver and opens lock_).

_19 Interior. Day. Vestibule of Geology Department. Black and white tiled floor echoes the footsteps_.

THE DOCTOR: Hello? Is there anyone here?

_THE DOCTOR leads the way to the staircase and ascends._

_20 Interior. Day. Head of stairs on first floor_.

YASMIN: Isn't this trespassing?

THE DOCTOR: No, no. It's scientific curiosity. Completely different.

_Scratching sound from end of corridor_.

RYAN: What was that?

GRAHAM: Don't know, but I've a feeling we're going to find out.

21 I_nterior. Day Corridor of Geology Department. Cautiously, they walk down the corridor towards the door of Professor STONE's laboratory. THE DOCTOR turns the door knob. It's locked. THE DOCTOR bends down with the sonic screwdriver. When she stands up the distorted face of TUTTLE can be seen behind the frosted glass panel of the door. Reaction from the group to the sudden appearance. The door opens a crack. TUTTLE's head appears_.

TUTTLE: (speaking in a monotone trance-like voice) The department is closed.

GRAHAM: Told you.

THE DOCTOR: We have an appointment at three o'clock with Professor Stone.

TUTTLE: Professor Stone is not here.

THE DOCTOR: We don't mind waiting.

TUTTLE: Professor Stone has been taken ill. Professor Stone is not here.

THE DOCTOR: Oh dear. How unfortunate. He wanted to show me his crystals. We made the journey specially. I don't suppose we could ..er... come in?

TUTTLE: Professor Stone is not here.

THE DOCTOR: So I understand. He's been taken ill. I'm a doctor. Perhaps I could see him.

TUTTLE: Professor Stone is -

THE DOCTOR: -not here. Yes, got the message. If Professor Stone is not here, where is he?

TUTTLE:Professor Stone was taken ill and then he was taken to the infirmary.

THE DOCTOR: Righto. We'll go and visit him. Maybe buy a bunch of grapes. Well, goodbye then and -

_TUTTLE shuts door and turns lock_.

_22 Exterior. Day. Outside the Geology Department_.

GRAHAM: So, we're going to the infirmary now.

THE DOCTOR: _I'm_ going to the infirmary. You lot are going to wait here.

YASMIN: Here? What for?

THE DOCTOR: Keep an eye on that caretaker. Something not quite right about him.

GRAHAM: You reckon?

RYAN: It's freezing. We'll catch our death out here.

THE DOCTOR: Tea shop across the road. Pot of Earl Grey and some mince pies. If the caretaker makes an appearance, give me a call.

YASMIN: A call, how?

THE DOCTOR: Almost forgot. (_Takes two mobile phones from pocket and tosses one to YASMIN_). My number's in the contacts. Under D.

YASMIN: This a new model?

THE DOCTOR: An old one, actually. An iPhone Eighty Eight.

YASMIN: Old? Eighty eight? But...

_THE DOCTOR gives her a look_.

YASMIN: Time travel?

THE DOCTOR: You're catching on.

23 _Exterior. Dusk. University Infirmary. THE DOCTOR walks up to the front door, whistling "Pop Goes The Weasel"_.

24 _Interior. Dusk. Reception of University Infirmary. THE DOCTOR approaches a nurse_.

THE DOCTOR: Excuse me, I'm looking for a patient, recently admitted. Professor Stone.

NURSE:Professor Stone? He's with the others. Ward Eight. Second floor.

THE DOCTOR: Thank you. (_Reacts_). What others?

NURSE: The other professors.

TO BE CONTINUED ...


End file.
